Crossing Paths
by radioellie
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Rose are chasing a Dalek in 2005 when they run into past versions of each other. One-shot with hints of Ten/Rose.


This is just a little one-shot about Rose and The Doctor meeting the past versions of themselves. The timelines are right before Father's Day for the Ninth Doctor and Rose and right before The Idiot's Lantern for the Tenth Doctor and Rose. I just thought of the storyline and thought it might be interesting to write. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Doctor Who

...

"Rose, you run back to Jackie's flat. Make sure she's safe, but don't be seen- for all we know you might be there with her right now. Then, meet me back at the Tardis in 10 minutes." The Tenth Doctor said to Rose before giving her hand a quick squeeze and running off in the opposite direction of her.

Right now, they just finished hunting down a Dalek that just happened to be roaming the streets in 2005. He was almost positive that there was only one of them, but he wanted to be completely sure before going back to the Tardis. Luckily, his sonic screwdriver was detecting no sign of Daleks anywhere in the streets.

After a few more minutes of searching, he started to head back to the Tardis. He was crossing the street when he ran into Rose, knocking them both to the ground.

"You're back, already! That was quick," he helped her up and realized she was wearing different clothes, "Why'd you change?"

Rose stared at him as if he was a complete stranger to her, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. If you'll excuse me, I've got to be off."

As she started to walk away, the Doctor called after her, "Rose? What are you doing?"

She turned around as soon as he spoke her name, "How do you know that? That my name is Rose?"

"C'mon, it's me!" He smiled at her, "The Doctor!"

Rose stepped back, shaking her head, "You're not the Doctor. You don't look anything like him. Are you Slitheen or something?" She took a good look at the man standing in front of her, "Well, that doesn't make any sense- at least a Slitheen would know what the Doctor looked like if they tried to act like him."

The Doctor frowned at her and realized that she didn't know who he was, "Ohhhhhh," he said, "You're the Rose from this year." He smiled at her, "My apologies, Rose," then, he started to walk away.

"Oi!" She called after him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't worry," he turned around to smile at her, "We'll meet again someday."

He should have known that this was still Rose, and that she wouldn't give up that easily. As he walked down the streets, absentmindedly thinking she stayed behind, Rose followed him from a safe distance away.

oh! That makes sense. oh, so that means

As the Tenth Doctor was going back to the Tardis, he spotted the very same trash bin and inspected it, just as his past self did. The past Rose looked on from around the street corner, watching on curiously as he used the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to check it.

She stepped out into the street and asked him, "How do you have that?" She pointed at the screwdriver in his hand.

He looked at Rose and responded, "Long story, I'll explain later if I can, but right now we have a bigger problem- that is from a Dalek laser and from very recently. This Dalek can't be too far away."

"Ok then, let's find it. But after that you owe me an explanation." Rose said, following him as he ran down the street. He held out his sonic screwdriver, as if he were tracking the Daleks whereabouts.

He spotted another laser burn and called to her, "This way." They continued to track it like that for a while until they came upon the Dalek, moving back and forth through a street screaming at two people.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" It screamed, "Where are you, Doctor?"

The Tenth Doctor soon realized that the Dalek was not talking to him, but rather his previous regeneration. It didn't even occur to him that with a past Rose here there might also be a past him.

"Rose, stay back!" This younger version of Rose seemed very scared of the Dalek and nodded, backing away a few steps.

He pulled out his sonic and started to move toward the Dalek when she asked him, "Will you be ok?"

He smiled, knowing it was just like Rose to be worried about someone she only just met. "Yeah, I'll be ok." He walked over to the Dalek and started talking, "Alright, how many of you are there? Just the two of you? More? You have to leave here, now!"

The Dalek's eye moved up and down, scanning the Tenth Doctor, "You are the Doctor! But there are two of you here! I do not understand! I do not understand! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek started firing aimlessly, too confused by the two Doctors to be able to do anything else. Just as the Doctor was about to sonic it, the Dalek flew into the sky and out of sight.

"Doctor?" Rose called out from behind him, "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, for now. I don't think there are any others." He said.

"What did it mean by two Doctors?" She asked him, walking closer.

The Doctor hesitated before answering, "Like I said- long story. You'll find out someday."

Just then, Ten's Rose came running into the street, smiling at him, "Doctor! I just met the old you again. He said he couldn't come back here because, well, you're here and the crossing of time lines would be bad- you can't see each other. But I saw what you did with that Dalek- we were tracking it too." She looked over at her old self, who was now wide eyed and staring at her future self.

Rose looked at her younger self and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll understand all this soon. It's completed. But I'm you from the future!" She laughed for a second and then cleared her throat, "Anyways, the Doctor, you Doctor that is, is waiting for you at your Tardis. Have fun!" Rose smiled at her old self and then took her Doctor's hand and walked back with him to their Tardis. She knew there was nothing more she could say to her old self, but now everything that happened last year to her made a whole lot more sense.

"So," she said smiling at her Doctor, "How'd you like meeting the old me?"

"Terrible." The Doctor said, opening the door to the Tardis.

Rose stopped in the doorway and frowned, "Why?"

"She had no clue who I was. It's like if you met a future regeneration of me and thought- oh wait, that is what happened didn't it. I mean it just happened for me, but it happened for you, too. Do you remember it?" The Doctor asked.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, though it was all a bit confusing until today. But it did made more sense after you regenerated. But either way, it was nice to see the old you again."

"What?" The Doctor said, "You don't like this face?"

Rose laughed, "Shut up! Of course I love you like this, too. I just never thought I'd see that you again."

The Doctor smiled, realizing she just told him she loved him. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and said, "Well, now we're done with that, where would you like to go- maybe late 50s, Elvis?"

"Perfect," Rose said as she leaned on her toes to give the Doctor a light kiss.


End file.
